


Nothing So Much

by subcircus



Category: Murdoch Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could Julia be about to get what she wants? And what has changed William so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing So Much

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after episode 4x11 'Bloodlust' so spoilers appropriate.

William had seemed even more distant than usual in recent days and acting a little strangely. Julia didn’t blame him for being withdrawn since her return to Toronto; after all, it was an awkward situation.

But he could infuriate her so sometimes. She was certain that he loved her still and yet he said and did nothing to change their situation. It was perhaps unfair to think too harshly of him; his strong moral code was part of the man she loved, but just once she wanted him to be bold and impetuous and do something romantic.

She lay in bed, not really reading the book she was holding, instead thinking of William. She knew it was wrong of her to think so of a man other than her fiancé but she had loved William when she met Darcy and, despite her best efforts, it seemed that love had not diminished.

It appeared that absence did indeed make the heart grow fonder.

On hearing a noise, Julia looked up and saw a shadow of a figure standing in front of her open bedroom window. She reached out her hand and turned up the lamp, hoping to blind the intruder and give her an advantage.

“William?!”

“Good evening, Julia. Forgive the intrusion; I was compelled to seek you out,” William answered, for it was indeed Detective William Murdoch that had crept into her room in the dead of night.

He was dressed in a fine, black suit, finer than anything Julia had ever seen him in, there was an opera cloak fastened about his neck and he held a top hat in his hands. Julia was non-plussed by his appearance in her chamber, but she knew there must be a reason of great import for him to intrude so. She reached out for her robe where it hung on a chair and put it on before climbing out of bed.

“William, what’s wrong? Were you undercover? Do you need me?” she asked as she did so.

“Oh yes, I need you, Julia,” he replied in a low, urgent tone. He had not yet broken eye contact with her and there was an intensity to his gaze that Julia had not seen there before. William did not avert his eyes, even when his modesty would normally prevail, and Julia found she was unable, or unwilling to look away either.

She found herself across the room, only inches from William. He reached out one hand and cupped her chin; she leaned into the caress.

“I don’t understand. Why now, William? What about poor Darcy?”

“I have been a fool, Julia. A weak fool, unable to speak what was in my heart until it was too late. But something has happened to me that has given me courage,” he replied and leaned forward to take her lips for a kiss. It was a long, lingering kiss, perfectly chaste yet more passionate than any Julia had ever experienced. In a way it summarised William perfectly. As he withdrew, eventually, Julia smiled.

“Pray tell me, what event has made you so bold, Detective?” she said.

“Do not be afraid,” was William’s rather cryptic response. He took a step back and then opened his mouth to show her his teeth. As she watched, his canines became elongated, causing her to gasp. Amazed, but not afraid, Julia reached out toward him, but then hesitated.

“May I?” she asked. He nodded permission so she stretched out her hand again to touch one tooth with the tip of her finger. It was sharp and she knew it would take very little pressure to break her skin. “But how is this possible?” she asked in wonder as she pulled back her hand.

William gently took her hand and gazed into her eyes again.

“I was attacked two weeks ago, but I care little for the why and how of this, Julia. I only know that I have the courage now that I lacked before. I love you, Julia Ogden and I want to be with you. Forever.”

She stared back into his eyes for a moment before taking the initiative and kissing him fiercely. She tugged open the ribbon that held closed her robe and let it slip from her shoulders onto the floor. As she did, William ended the kiss and gently pushed her back, holding onto her shoulders and looking intently at her.

“You’re certain?”

“William, I’ve never been more certain of anything. I love you, William Murdoch and I want to be with you. Forever,” she parroted his words back to him and knew as she did she was making a vow as solemn as any marriage oath.

She pulled the loose braid of her hair over her left shoulder, exposing the right side of her neck and tilted her head to allow William access. He leaned in, not breaking eye contact until the last possible moment, and began gently kissing along her jugular. His hands caressed her neck and back as he guided her toward the bed. Just as they reached it, Julia felt a sharp pain in her neck and then she closed her eyes and was falling down towards the bed….

Julia woke with a start that sent the copy of _Dracula_ falling from the bed to the floor. She grasped at her neck and then, satisfied there was no blood, leaned down to rescue the book and place it on the nightstand. She chuckled at her foolishness; she’d obviously fallen asleep whilst reading Stoker’s novel and her imagination had produced that ridiculous fantasy.

It had only been a dream.


End file.
